6x01 Extinction
by Ante
Summary: The Charmed Ones learn about an ancient prophecy. The prophecy, short, is about a boy that must destroy an army of demons that will attack a city and that they must protect him at all costs. When he does so, the world will be safe for another 500 years.


6x01 Extinction  
  
Written by: Ante Thanks to: Razek  
  
FADE IN  
  
CUT TO A VILLAGE, YEAR 1503  
  
It's dark. In the houses all women and children sit with a small candle lit. Outside there is a crowd of men facing the entrance to the village. All of them carry weapons, such as knives, axes and hammers. They all look strong and ready to fight. But in front of them there stands a little boy, about 10 years old, unarmed and innocent. His face is serious, not frightened... not angry... not sad. His eyes stare at the entrance.  
  
Everything is quiet. No one makes a sound, but everyone is waiting for something to come. Suddenly, a lightning strikes from the sky above. In that moment, the ground starts to shake. The men and the boy don't move. Then they see hundreds of creatures running their way. Demons... the creatures are demons. Inside the houses the women hold their children tight and tell them not to be afraid. The houses shake and objects fall from shelves, the walls etc.  
  
And outside, the boy rises his hands towards the sky. His eyes are angry and red. The army of demons are coming closer for each second. With one hand reached up in the sky, and another pointed to the army, the boy starts talking. He speaks latin, and it's a magical spell. From the sky, a lightning bolt hits the boy's hand risen to the sky creating several segments bursting out over the army causing an enourmous wave of electricity incinerating every one of them. The wave gets smaller and the lighting from the sky disappears. Everything gets quiet. Where the wave hit the ground is now just a big impact crater where no life can live. And the boy falls unconscious to the ground.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
FADE IN  
  
CUT TO THE MANOR  
  
Piper is in the kitchen with Wyatt feeding him. It's morning and it's raining outside. She puts another spoon of food inside his mouth and he swallows it. Wyatt is now 5 months old. Phoebe walks in to the kitchen, dressed for work. She's stressed and rushes to the coffeemaker.  
  
PHOEBE Oh, oh... gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!  
  
PIPER Why, what's up?  
  
PHOEBE Meeting at work. I'm already late.  
  
Phoebe pours some coffee in a cup.  
  
PHOEBE  
  
I've got to fix my hair now.  
  
And with those words, she leaves the kitchen with the cup of coffee. Wyatt laughs. Piper smiles at him.  
  
PIPER  
  
You think that's funny?  
  
She gives him more food.  
  
CUT TO THE HALL  
  
Phoebe runs into Paige when she's about to rush upstairs. She drops the cup and spills some coffee on her clothes. The cup drops to the floor and breaks.  
  
PHOEBE Paige! Look what you have done!  
  
PAIGE Me? I come walking like a normal person, and then boom, YOU run into me. Why the big hurry, anyway?  
  
PHOEBE Oh gotta change clothes! Move it!  
  
Phoebe pushes Paige aside and rushes upstairs to change clothes. Paige shakes her head and then continues to the kitchen where Piper is.  
  
CUT TO THE KITCHEN  
  
PAIGE  
  
What's up with Phoebe?  
  
PIPER  
  
She's late for a meeting at work.  
  
PAIGE Oh okay...  
  
She walks towards Wyatt with a grin.  
  
PAIGE  
  
Hey little one. How's my favourite nephew today?  
  
PIPER  
  
Yeah, out of the dozen nieces you have I think this one in particular... Is doing just fine!  
  
Paige sighs and looks at Piper with her arms crossed.  
  
PAIGE You just HAD to mention it, didn't you?  
  
Piper grins.  
  
PAIGE Well, guess what sister Paige is going to do today.  
  
PIPER I don't know, finally get yourself a life?  
  
PAIGE Close, but no, I am going to a job interview.  
  
PIPER  
  
Oh that's great. What's it about?  
  
PAIGE  
  
May sound dull, but I am gonna try to become a shop assistant!  
  
Paige makes a proud face.  
  
PIPER Good, it's not that bad. At least it's a job!  
  
PAIGE Yep, and the interview will start at 12 pm so I need to eat, take a shower and leave!  
  
PIPER  
  
It's 10:35 am, so you need to hurry then!  
  
CUT TO A HUGE, GREY HALL  
  
We see two women fencing. One of the women has two shorter swords, while the second one has one bigger sword. The two women are Pure and Saint. Saint, with her big sword, swing it and Pure blocks it with her two swords. She spins around and makes some quick swings that are blocked by Saint through her ability to speed up her moves up to two times faster. Pure backs off a bit and then attacks with a slice attack, that is avoided by Saint. Saint rises her sword over Pure's back and tries to kill her with it. But Pure is, with her ability to see things in slow motion, blocking it with a fast swing backwards. Then she knocks Saint over and the big sword falls to the floor.  
  
Pure points her two swords at Saint with an evil smile. She lowers her garde and laughs.  
  
PURE  
  
I'm still better than you!  
  
She gives Saint help to stand up.  
  
PURE Better luck next time.  
  
SAINT Thanks... But I will defeat you next time.  
  
Saint picks up her sword and puts it in her sheath. Then they both bow. Slowly, they walk away from the room.  
  
SAINT So what's your secret? ` PURE My secret?  
  
SAINT Uh huh.  
  
PURE Just a lot of training and try to foresee your opponent's next move. You'll get better soon. You're still my most difficult opponent.  
  
SAINT Great.  
  
They stop when the floor is splitting into two directions.  
  
SAINT I need to go left to repair my sword, so we'll meet each other later.  
  
PURE Sure. Make sure to train a lot more.  
  
Saint nods and heads left while Pure turns right.  
  
CUT TO THE BAY MIRROR  
  
Phoebe is running through the front door to the conference room. She smash open the door and notices the crowd inside. The man, Jason, talking looks at Phoebe with an angry face. Phoebe makes shudders and closes the door quietly.  
  
JASON As I was saying...  
  
Phoebe takes a seat and starts listening.  
  
JASON ... we need to expand the magazine, we need more interesting articles...  
  
PHOEBE  
  
What did I miss?  
  
Phoebe whispers it to the girl beside her. Jason stops talking and sighs.  
  
JASON Phoebe Halliwell!  
  
Phoebe looks back at Jason and grins.  
  
PHOEBE I'll be... quiet.  
  
JASON Thank you. As you guys have noticed; we are losing readers. Why? I don't know. But I am saying that we need to make a change! For starters, I'm hiring a graphic designer that will create a new cover. And I have already plans on inserting my own column, plans on having more and bigger articles...  
  
CUT TO THE MANOR  
  
Piper has just put Wyatt in his bed to rest. As she closes the door to the nursery, she takes a look at her wrist watch. It shows 12:06 PM. She heads downstairs quietly.  
  
While downstairs, she's scared when someone enters the room by a twirl of smoke. The being that appears is an old woman wearing white clothes. Piper rises her hand to blow her up, but she can't move it further. Something's blocking her moves.  
  
WOMAN Don't do it.  
  
She talks slowly and mysteriously. Piper has a shiver up her back.  
  
PIPER  
  
Who are you?  
  
She tries to sound calm.  
  
WOMAN I'm a friend. So I'd be happy to still be alive when I release you.  
  
PIPER How do I know you tell the truth?  
  
WOMAN You don't.  
  
Piper takes a deep breathe.  
  
PIPER  
  
Okay, I trust you.  
  
Piper lowers her hand and puts back some of her hair behind her ears.  
  
WOMAN I have no time to waste. So listen up!  
  
PIPER Yeah, talk already.  
  
WOMAN My time has soon passed and my powers are defective. In exactly 50 hours from now on, there will be a huge earthquake, too big for you to imagine, and the start of the coming extinction. You must protect The Destined One, even if it means sacrificing your own lives, or there will be no more life on this planet. The location of The Destined One can only be seen by the Eye of Truth. To find the Eye of Truth; bring forth the Pure One. When you have the Eye, you will find what you're looking for. Do you understand?  
  
PIPER What are you talking about?  
  
The strange woman closes her eyes and the next second Piper closes her eyes.  
  
PIPER What's happening!?  
  
Both of them open their eyes.  
  
WOMAN Now you know what I'm talking about.  
  
PIPER  
  
What happ.  
  
WOMAN Oops, time to go. Remember; I was never here to anyone.  
  
A huge twirl of smoke appears and Piper covers her eyes. When the smoke disappears, the woman is gone. Piper's confused and decides to call Paige.  
  
When she's about to grab the phone, a demon shimmers in behind her. Piper dials, not knowing of the demon behind her.  
  
DEMON Where did she go!?  
  
He screams it and it scares Piper who drops the phone. She turns around.  
  
PIPER  
  
Oh you guys don't know when to stop!  
  
When Piper waves her hands, she blows off his head and it falls to the floor.  
  
PIPER  
  
Eww.  
  
DEMON Damn it, that hurt!  
  
The demon falls down on knees and orbs his head back.  
  
PIPER  
  
Oh no! Leo!  
  
Piper kicks the demon to the floor and grabs the phone. As she dials, the demon rises and grabs her neck.  
  
PIPER  
  
Let go!  
  
DEMON I will, if you tell me where the old woman went.  
  
PIPER  
  
I said I don't know!  
  
She makes a gesture with her hand and blows his arm off. The demon backs off, still with his arm around Piper's neck.  
  
DEMON When I said I would give you a hand, I wasn't literal. Now it's my turn!  
  
The demon loads something purple in his hand. Piper runs into the kitchen, but there she's hit by the demon´s wave bolt. It sends electronical particles to Piper's body and forces her to stand still. The wave buster is a long-range and bold lightning bolt generating energy from the demon's hand.  
  
DEMON Tell me where she went!  
  
He unloads his wave and Piper falls to the floor. Stunned, Piper tries to talk.  
  
PIPER I. I.  
  
DEMON Tell me, witch!  
  
After coughing, Piper can talk better.  
  
PIPER  
  
I. don't know. what. you're talking. about.  
  
DEMON Why, you liar!  
  
The demon fires his wave bolt at Piper again and she screams really loud. He enjoys torturing her and grins when he stops firing.  
  
DEMON You are wasting my time!  
  
He takes off again leaving Piper unconscious on the floor with the phone beeping beside her.  
  
CUT TO PAIGE'S JOB INTERVIEW  
  
The interviewer shakes Paige's hand. It's a man, about 30, handsome. Paige smiles inside of her.  
  
INTERVIEWER (Mark) Welcome, Ms. Matthews. My name is Mark. Nice to meet you!  
  
PAIGE  
  
Thanks, nice to meet you too.  
  
MARK Please, sit down.  
  
He points his hand at a chair and sits down himself. Paige sits down on the chair in front of the desk.  
  
MARK You're more beautiful than I ever imagined.  
  
Paige blushes.  
  
PAIGE  
  
Thanks. I guess.  
  
MARK Well, shall we start?  
  
PAIGE That's why I'm here!  
  
Mark opens a folder and takes out a paper.  
  
MARK So, you're 24 years old?  
  
PAIGE That's correct.  
  
MARK You live in a manor on Prescott Street with your two older sisters, is that correct?  
  
PAIGE Yep.  
  
MARK Good.  
  
CUT TO THE BAY MIRROR  
  
Phoebe's office.  
  
Phoebe is buried with work. She types some words on her computer, when someone knocks on the door. She looks up and she can see Jason stand there.  
  
JASON Is it a bad time?  
  
PHOEBE No.  
  
She puts her glasses on her desk.  
  
PHOEBE  
  
Not at all. Come in.  
  
Jason walks in her office.  
  
PHOEBE  
  
So, what's on your mind?  
  
JASON I just want to know why you were late this morning.  
  
PHOEBE  
  
Oh, I overslept. I'm sorry about it.  
  
JASON No it's okay. It's just that it's the third time in a row, that you're late for a meeting.  
  
PHOEBE  
  
Well, I. have explained why and I'm sorry.  
  
JASON Yes, you have, I know. But I think it's strange. What is it with all your family emergencies?  
  
PHOEBE  
  
I can't really tell you.  
  
JASON Why?  
  
PHOEBE Cause it's hard to explain.  
  
JASON Try me.  
  
Phoebe's anger rise and she sighs before she continues.  
  
PHOEBE  
  
Look. My nephew has a disease.  
  
JASON A disease? Is that hard to tell me?  
  
PHOEBE  
  
Yes. And I don't know what it's called, but it can get serious at times. That's when I have to leave.  
  
JASON Why didn't you tell me earlier?  
  
PHOEBE  
  
I'm sorry. I should have.  
  
CUT TO THE MANOR  
  
Paige storms through the front door angry. She smash-closes the door and hangs up her jacket.  
  
PAIGE Oh! I failed the interview, Piper! I couldn't explain why I needed a flexible schedule! Like Phoebe last year!  
  
Paige enters the living room to see if Piper is there.  
  
PAIGE  
  
It's so typical! I will never get a job again! Uhm Piper, where the hell are you?  
  
She walks into the kitchen, spotting Piper on the floor.  
  
PAIGE  
  
Oh my god, Piper!  
  
Paige kneels beside Piper, shaking her in hope to wake her up from her unconscioness.  
  
PAIGE  
  
Piper!?  
  
She spots the phone beside her and grabs it to dial Phoebe.  
  
PAIGE Come on, come on. Pick up, damn it!  
  
Finally, Phoebe answers.  
  
PHOEBE (voice) Hello?  
  
PAIGE It's me, Paige! You've got to get home quickly!  
  
CUT TO THE BAY MIRROR  
  
PHOEBE Why? What's wrong?  
  
PAIGE (voice) It's Piper! I think she was attacked by a demon or something! She is laying here unconscious!  
  
Phoebe looks up at Jason who still sits there.  
  
PHOEBE  
  
Okay, I'll be right home.  
  
She hangs up and stands up.  
  
PHOEBE  
  
I have to go.  
  
JASON I know, don't tell me. It's your nephew, isn't it?  
  
PHOEBE Yes. I'm sorry.  
  
She runs out of her office. Jason notices Phoebe's bag on her desk.  
  
JASON Hey wait! Phoebe!  
  
But she's already left. He decides to bring it to her, so he grabs it and runs out of the office aswell.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
COMMERCIALS  
  
FADE IN  
  
CUT TO THE MANOR 


End file.
